Dowód
by kancchan
Summary: Bo miłość to taki potworek, zmuszający czasem ludzi do rezygnacji.


Tsugumi Seishirō była strzępkiem nerwów. Potarła obolały kark i westchnęła bezgłośnie, rozglądając się dookoła. O tej porze szkolna biblioteka świeciła pustkami i nigdzie nie mogła zlokalizować Panienki i jej przyjaciół. Przyjęła to z wielką ulgą. Nie chciał tworzyć kolejnych wymówek, kolejnych kłamstw, kolejnych przyczyn swojej izolacji.

_Głupia._

Była maszyną do zbijania. Została stworzona po to, aby z całych sił wspierać spadkobierczynię _Beehive Gangsters_ i chronić ją za cenę własnego życia. W tej kwestii nic a nic nie powinno się zmienić. Stanowczo nie!

Z impetem zerwała się z miejsca, szurając głośno krzesłem. Bibliotekarka rzuciła jej pełna dezaprobaty spojrzenie, ale nawet słowem się nie odezwała na widok zaciętego wyrazu twarzy licealistki. Tsugumi miała wrażenie, że patrzy na nią, jak na osobą obarczoną skażeniem psychicznym, ale nie miała zamiaru przejmować się dramatami rozgrywającymi się w głowie kobiety.

Upewniając się, że jej ukochany rewolwer, którym została obdarowana podczas czternastych urodzin, bezapelacyjnie pełni rolę strażnika i znajduje się rękawie marnej imitacji męskiego mundurka, podeszła do jednego z wysokiej regałów, kontemplując tytuły książek.

_Głupia._

Czuła irracjonalny lęk. Nie potrafiła odgonić od swoich myśli sylwetki roześmianego dziedzica Shuei-gumi. Pojawiał się w zakamarkach jej umysłu jak nieproszonych gości, wysyłając determinację i koncentracje na wakacje. Nie potrafiła zdiagnozować swojej dolegliwości i zrozumieć dlaczego jej puls przyspiesza, serce kołacze w piersi jak szalone, a policzki oblewają się szkarłatnym rumieniec za każdym razem, gdy dochodzi do jej konfrontacji z narzeczonym Panienki.

Przez z niego tymczasowo musiała zrezygnować ze swoich praktyk zbrojeniowych, zdając sobie sprawę, że jej wyćwiczony kunszt zbrojny rozpada się na drobny mak. Tak bardzo zakorzenił się w jej głowie, że czasem miała ochotę do niego podejść i powiedzieć, żeby przestał uprawiać na niej czarną magię i zniknął — precz! — z jej życia.

_Głupia._

Ichijō Raku. Najbardziej irytująca osoba na świecie, która sprawiła, że straciła grunt pod nogami, powinna być jak najszybciej zlikwidowana. _Jesteś naprawdę słodka._ Bzdura! _Myślę, że ktoś taki opiekuńczy jak ty, na pewno przeżyje swoją pierwszą miłości i to niebawem. _Potwarz!

Seishirō już dawno wyzbyła się swojej kobiecości. Na rzecz swojego przeznaczenie nie miała powodu, aby się denerwować, kiedy wszyscy brali ją z chłopaka. Posiadała męskie imię, siłę, niesamowitą wytrzymałość, zwinność. W jeden dzień potrafiła roznieć w pył każdego, kto naprzykrzał się Panience. Nie potrzebowała gwarancji. Była nieustraszona. Niezaprzeczalny dowodem na to była obietnica, którą złożyła dziesięć lat temu.

_Głupia._

Powinna bezlitośnie zabić Ichijō Raku przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Nie powinna bawić się w z nim berka. Był żałośnie słaby. Nie potrafił bronić samego siebie, a bronił innych wykazując się lwią odwagą i niewyczerpanymi zapasami dobroci. _Kirisaki jest niezaprzeczalnie silna. Sama potrafi się bronić._ Otworzył jej oczy, ale nie potrafiła przyznać tego na głos.

_Jesteś ranna. Nie powinnaś się zmuszać do rzeczy, których nie musisz robić. _Tsugumi zacisnął ręce w pięść, powstrzymując łzy złości, które cisnęły jej się do oczu. Nadal czuła ciepłe dłonie na swoich pośladkach i woń lata, gdy wtuliła się w jego plecy, gdy wziął ją na barana, łamiąc w niej całą linie oporu. Dlaczego tyle razy przyłapywała się na bezmyślnym wpatrywaniu się w profil swojego wroga publicznego numer jeden? Dlaczego nie potrafiła wysłowić się w jego towarzystwie? Dlaczego nie panowała nad swoimi skacowanymi emocjami w jego obecności?

_Głupia. _

Zaszyła się w dusznej, przesiąkniętej zapachem starych książek bibliotece, aby odnaleźć stosowny lęk na swoją chorobę. Przyglądała się nic niemówiącym jej tytułom marszcząc drobny noc. Czego powinna szukać, skoro nie potrafiła zidentyfikować swoich dolegliwości? _Nie wiem, co cię dolega. Powinnaś udać się do specjalisty. _Od dziecka nie lubiła szpitali i nie miała najmniejszej ochoty posłużyć się radą swojego mała empatycznego ojczyma.

Prychnęła pod nosem mocno podirytowana.

— Tsugumi, nadal tu jesteś?

Podskoczyła w miejscu jak oparzona, wypuszczając z dłoni książkę. Zamknęła oczy, starając się wyciszyć swojej gwałtowne emocje. Była pieprzonym kwiatem lotosu, chodzącą melisą. Nie potrzebowała tabletek na uspokojenie, aby uciszyć skołatane nerwy.

Właścicielowi spokojnego głosu wysłała mordercze spojrzenie, zadzierając do góry głowę. Nawet nie miała pojęcia, kiedy jej policzki zajęły się delikatnym rumieńcem.

_Głupia. _

Nie mogła, nie potrafiła zapomnieć wąskich usta rozjaśnionych promiennym uśmiechem, delikatnych rysów twarzy, rozbawionych ogników igrających z jego niebieskim oczami, zmierzwionych włosów, sprawiające wrażenie, że chłopak ledwo wydostał się pod władzy snu.

— Jestem — odpowiedziała, dbając o to, aby jej głos był spokojny, opanowany i buntowniczy.

— Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz na rozpaloną.

_Głupia._

Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego zadrżała, a po jej plecach powędrował zimny dreszcz, gdy delikatna dłoń Ichijō Raku wylądowała na jej czole. Poczuła się naga, mała i pozbawiona funkcji życiowych.

W rzeczy samej! Proces jej serca przyspieszył. Zarumieniła się po same uszy. Nie była zdolna, aby zaczerpnąć świeżego oddechu. Nie potrafiła samodzielnie myśleć.

_Głupia. _

— N-nic mi nie jest — wyksztusiła i odtrąciła dłoń licealisty, popisując się swoją brutalną siłą.

Nie była w stanie dużej bagatelizować tego ciśnienia. Bez Ichijō Raku czuła się jak pozbawiony lokatorów, nieumeblowany, dawno zapomniany dom. Bez wyrazu. Bez smaku. Bez zapachu. Bez charakteru.

Od dzieciństwa wpajano jej, że powód bólu trzeba bezzwłocznie eliminować ewentualnie tępić, a Ichijō Raku była jak bomba — niszczył wszystko w zasięgu swojego rażenia, stając się źródłem wszystkich zanieczyszczeń.

Przycisnęła swoją ostatnią deskę ratunku do piersi, starając się zachować poker face.

— Jesteś pewna?

_Głupia. _

Przycisnęła lufę pistoletu do jego skroni i wykrzywiła usta w ironicznym uśmiechu.

— Tak, jestem pewna, że czas umierać, Ichijō Raku — wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Nie jesteś godny nazywać Panienki swoim najdroższym kochaniem.

_Skoro ja nie mogę cię mieć, ona tym bardziej. _

Musnęła wskazującym spust i…

_Głupia. Głupia. Głupia._

Nie potrafiła go zabić. Chociaż powinna. Dla Chitoge. Nie. Dla samej siebie.

Była beznadziejnie słaba, zniewolona przez nieznane uczucie. Nie mogła zrozumieć, gdzie podziała się chęć dominacji, gdzie wyparowała jej pewności siebie, gdzie… gdzie… _Miłość_. Pierwsza, młodzieńcza, głupia i naiwna. Tsugumi nie została stworzona po to, aby kochać. Miała nienawidzić, przelewać swoje uczucia w przemoc. Miażdżyć. Niszczyć. Znieważyć. _Na pewno przeżyjesz swoją pierwszą miłość. Pewnie wcześniej niż myślisz. _Słowa ranią jak sztylety wbite w krtań. Zabierają oddech. Stają się ironią tego świata. _Miłość. _Nie chciała akceptować tego uczucia.

„Seishirō, czy to nie dowód na to, że na miłość nie ma lekarstwa?", usłyszała złośliwy głosik w swojej głowie.

— Och, zamknij się — żachnęła się, wciskając do ręki Raku książkę. Zostawiając go w ciężkim szoku, ewakuowała się najszybciej jak to możliwie z dusznej, ciasnej biblioteki. Zdecydowanie za ciasnej na ich dwoje.


End file.
